In an atmospheric environment, various chemical substances exist, and under normal environment and concentrations, these substances do not pose threats to an environmental ecosystem. However, with industrialization advancing at the current pace, various industrial machines and means of transport emit excessive amounts of chemical substances which result in rapid atmospheric pollution.
Chemical substances causing pollution have both direct and indirect impact on humans and environment altogether. Directly, they can cause damage to health of life forms including humans and animals, as well as plants. Indirectly, they contribute significantly to various environmental issues such as acidic rain and global warming.
“Green-house gases” contributing to global warming generally include carbon dioxide (CO2), methane (CH4), as well as nitrogen dioxide (NO2), and these so-called “green-house gases” are referred to as atmospheric gases contributing to the increase in the earth's temperature, which is the major environmental issue that we face. Among these gases, carbon dioxide (CO2) is the primary contributor to global warming. As such, the most challenging task that climate experts face these days is how to reduce the amount of carbon dioxide (CO2) present in the atmosphere. There have been many active efforts from different countries in the world to reduce carbon dioxide (CO2).
Calcium carbonate is widely used in rubber, paper, plastic, adhesives, pigments, varnish, cosmetics, films, semiconductors, foods, and drugs, whereas magnesium carbonate is widely used in rubber, paint, drugs, cables, insulators, plastic, paper, and so on. However, when carbonate is produced in a manner that lacks purity, it cannot be used as base material for the aforementioned products and therefore needs to be disposed.